Vodka, Coffee And Orange Juice
by First Of The Year
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles de Creek y Keek. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Gabi C.


Este fic va dedicado a** Gabi C** por su cumpleaños :D -tiran confeti-

Me rompió tanto la cabeza este fic pero por fin lo pude terminar y dejar algo _semi_ decente.

En fin, espero que te guste Gaby, y al que lo lea también!

**Disclaimer: **Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Advertencias:** Seguramente horrores de ortografía, un poco de OOC, lo de siempre.

* * *

**Rivalidad.**

Se puede escuchar las voces de los demás alumnos, hablando o incluso gritando, de fondo, pero eso es normal, ya que sería más raro que la cafetería estuviese en silencio completo. Solo un pequeño número de personas se encuentra comiendo en silencio y otros leyendo libros, capaz estudiando para el examen que tendrán dentro de unos minutos.

"Dime que no está hablando con la zorra esa que conoció en las Vegas." Craig mira al castaño sin interés, comiendo su almuerzo.

El grupo entero decidió ir a Las Vegas durante una semana para festejar que pasaron a su último año de secundaria. En aquel pequeño viaje, Clyde se enamoró perdidamente de una de las meseras que trabajaba en unos de los casinos que visitaron. Quedó tan prendido por la chica que antes de volver a casa le pidió su número telefónico, y desde entonces han estado hablando todos los días.

"Seguramente…" Token lo imita y mira a su mejor amigo, que tiene la misma cara de enamorado que pone los días que hay promoción en Taco Bell, hasta que escucha el insulto por parte del pelinegro y levanta la mirada hacía él.

"¡Gabriela no es una zorra, deja de llamarle así!" frunce el ceño y le fulmina con la mirada. "Y sí, estoy hablando con ella." sonríe y vuelve a mirar su celular. El rubio también sonríe por contagio. Le gusta que sus amigos sean felices.

"Mejor historia de amor que Twilight… No, espera, estoy mintiendo. Son patéticos."

"C-Craig…" Tweek empieza a temblar levemente, porque sabe a donde puede llegar todo esto si la conversación sigue el rumbo que está siguiendo ahora.

"El problema es que tienes envidia." el castaño le dice con la vista clavada en el celular.

"Tu novia te dijo eso, ¿verdad?" antes de que Donovan le pueda contestar, el pelinegro se le adelanta. "Mándale esto a la zorra de mi parte." dedo del medio por parte suya.

Antes de que le pueda responder, la figura de cierto rubio se hace presencia en su mesa, específicamente, parado al lado de Tweek.

"Hola muchachos." Kenny sonríe alegre en señal de saludo, pero todos ahí presentes saben que es por pura cortesía. "Hola Tweek." enreda uno de sus dedos en uno de los mechones del ojiverde.

"H-Hola Kenny."

"Clyde, me enteré que tienes algo con una zorra de las Vegas." mirada atrevida y sonrisa maliciosa por parte del inmortal. "Te felicito."

"¡Que no es una zo-! ¡ARGH!" Clyde decide concentrarse en su teléfono móvil y nada más, así que se desconecta oficialmente del mundo.

"Una zorra llamándole zorra a otra… Clásico." el pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada, no le gusta su presencia. En lo más mínimo. "¿Qué haces en nuestra mesa?"

"Vine aquí porque quiero hablar de algo con Tweekers." responde sin siquiera tener la decencia de mirarle a los ojos, sin parar de jugar con el cabello rubio.

"¿C-Conmigo?" Tweek parpadea confuso.

"Sep. Quería ver si me podrías ayudar un poco con Literatura, tenemos el examen mañana y realmente no entiendo nada." el maldito tiene el descarado de sentarse muy cerca del pequeño adicto al café.

"Jódete por no entender. Deja a Tweek en paz." le golpea la mano que le acariciaba sin cesar para que se aleje y deje de molestar, porque está seguro de que a Tweek le molesta que lo manoseen.

"No te hablo a ti, le habló a Tweek." se soba la mano herida y abraza al pequeño por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

"Él no puede ayudarte, hoy me ayudará a mí con Historia." declara con seriedad, tirando del ojiverde para que McComick lo suelte.

"¿E-En serio?" el ojiverde mira a su mejor amigo en busca de una respuesta, éste lo mira intensamente a los ojos y le asiente con seriedad. "V-Vaya…" realmente no se acuerda, pero si Craig dice que sí, entonces debe de ser verdad.

"Yo le pedí primero Tucker, espera tu turno." al escuchar las absurdas palabras del inmortal, el pelinegro aprieta los puños, empezando a enojarse de verdad.

Token, dándose cuenta de que va a pasar y cuales son las posibles consecuencias, aleja disimuladamente todos los tenedores y cuchillos, o cualquier cosa con filo o punta, presentes en la mesa del alcance del pelinegro. Siempre fue un chico cauteloso e inteligente. Por suerte nadie lo nota, todos están concentrados en Tweek.

Excepto Clyde, que sigue hablando con su novia de Las Vegas.

"¿_Turno_? Eres un maldito idiota." si Craig ya estaba enojado hace unos segundos, las palabras del rubio empeoran la situación segundo a segundo.

"Un idiota llamándole idiota a otro… Clásico." esboza una enorme sonrisa felina al repetir las palabras con las que Tucker lo había atacado hace unos segundos.

"¡_Buuuuuuuuuuurn_!" Clyde se ríe con ganas sin despegar aún la vista de su teléfono móvil, sorprendiendo a todos allí presentes que pensaban que el castaño era ajeno a todo.

Sino fuera porque Tweek es la prioridad ahora, el pelinegro ya le hubiera roto la cara al gordo.

"Como decía, planeaba que fuéramos a tu casa hoy después de la escuela para que me pongas al tanto de que estamos viendo en Literatura." enormes ojitos de cachorro hacia Tweek, quien en respuesta empieza a temblar debido a la presión.

Se prende un cigarrillo por reflejo, ya que hace eso cada vez que se pone nervioso. Sí, en plena cafetería se prende un cigarrillo, se lo lleva a la boca y toma una profunda bocanada.

"Craig, apaga eso. Si algún maestro te ve fumando aquí te mandará a la oficina de la directora." advierte Token con seriedad.

"No me importa." otra bocanada, y antes de que alguien diga otra palabra se escucha la voz enojada de una docente a la distancia.

"¡Craig Tucker! ¡Está **prohibido** fumar dentro de los establecimientos de la escuela! ¡Apague eso!"

"Como usted diga." le da la última calada antes de apagar el cigarrillo en la mejilla del ojiazul.

"¡ARGH! ¡Maldita seas!" chilla el rubio adolorido, sosteniéndose la mejilla y alejándose completamente de Tweek. Perfecto, era lo que el pelinegro buscaba.

Al ver la satisfacción y burla en esos ojos oscuros, Kenny frunce el ceño y se lanza sobre Tucker con intención de golpearle, o que por lo menos experimente el mismo dolor en su mejilla que él está sintiendo ahora mismo.

"¡_GAH_! ¡OH D-DIOS! ¡NO H-HAGAN E-ESO!" Tweek ruega y entra en un estado de pánico al ver a sus dos amigos rodar por todo el suelo, tratando de golpearse el uno al otro.

Token suspira al escuchar los alientos de las demás personas ahí presentes y Clyde se limita a sacar fotos de la pelea, sonriendo como si le estuviera sacando foto a un arcoíris, para enviárselas a su novia de Las Vegas.

* * *

**Enamorado.**

Tweek mira el plato lleno de comida colocado en frente suyo. Tiene hambre y al mismo tiempo no puede comer, porque tiene un problema, mejor dicho dos problemas, pero ambos vienen en el mismo paquete, que lo persiguen y no lo dejan pensar con claridad.

Sus padres comen la cena tranquilamente en la misma mesa que él, hablando pacíficamente sobre como les fue en su día en el trabajo. El rubio baja los cubiertos con tranquilidad y aclara la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los adultos.

"¿M-Mama, papá?" intenta pero no lo escuchan y siguen en su asunto, haciendo que Tweek se frustre y suelte uno de sus clásicos "_¡GAH!_". Ahí es cuando consigue su atención.

"¿Sí, cariño?" su madre le sonríe con amor y el rubio la fulmina con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que suspira.

"¿C-Cómo sabes cuándo _erk_ estás e-enamorado de alguien?" murmura bajito y con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

Se asusta al escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos con violencia. Alarmado, lleva su vista a sus padres, y se encuentra con la imagen de su padre luciendo sorprendido y la de su madre, que parece estar a punto de largarse a llorar de alegría, o eso le gustaría creer a Tweek.

"Hijo, ¿estás enamorado?" su padre es el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

"¡N-No lo sé!" el rubio se pone nervioso porque no le están respondiendo la pregunta, así que la vuelve a repetir.

"Bueno…" su padre piensa por unos segundos la respuesta que le va a dar a su hijo. "Cuando estás enamorado de alguien en lo único que piensas es en proteger a esa persona que tanto quieres, pasar cada minuto de tu día con ella para que nada pueda hacerle daño."

Tweek lo mira fijo y parpadea unos segundos, luego mira a su madre, la cual le sonríe con calidez.

"Realmente estás enamorado de esa persona cuando tu prioridad es su felicidad, ver su sonrisa todo los días, escuchar su risa todo el tiempo. Cuando el tiempo que compartes con esa persona deja de ser rutinaria o de no tener significado alguna para que pase a ser los mejores momentos de tu vida, aquellos momentos que tienes grabado en tu corazón a fuego… ¿Eso era lo que necesitabas oír, cariño?" su madre lo mira con preocupación.

No contesta. Un silencio incómodo silencio se hace presente en el cual Tweek mira un punto indefinido de la mesa con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Eso no lo ayuda en nada. EN NADA. Es más, lo confunde y agrava su problema.

Porque al escuchar las dos versiones de sus padres, dos nombres vienen a su cabeza. Uno para cada explicación.

Su padre se da cuenta del conflicto interno de su querido hijo, por lo que decide cual es la mejor decisión para ayudarlo. Le pone una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante.

"Hijo, ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de cuando era joven y salí con una compañera mía del secundario para poner celosa a tu madre?" le sonríe, porque una de sus historias siempre viene bien.

Tweek lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido y tiembla despacito, porque sabe en que terminan ese tipo de historias. En nada, nunca tienen un final concreto y nunca aportan ninguna ayuda.

No le causa gracia.

Al parecer, a su madre tampoco.

* * *

**Azules. **

"A-Azules…" sale de su boca en forma de susurro casi inaudible. _Casi_.

"¿Uh?" Craig deja hablar gracias a la interrupción proveniente de la nada y le presta atención a su amigo. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"T-Tus ojos…" Tweek mira las orbes frente a él fijamente. "Son _erk _azules."

El sol del atardecer delante de ellos ilumina a los dos jóvenes, bañándolos con una capa de tonalidad anaranjada, y gracias a esta luz, el rubio puede apreciar el verdadero color de los ojos del pelinegro. La pequeña plaza donde se encuentra está casi vacía, por lo que no se escucha ningún ruido, solo sus voces y el viento que hace su presencia de vez en cuando.

"¿Recién ahora lo notas?" una pequeña sonrisa se hace presente en sus labios, poniendo nervioso al rubio.

"¡E-Es que s-siempre pensé que e-eran de color negro!" se revuelve en su parte de la banca, tratando de excusar y haciendo que el otro ría levemente.

"No, son azules, pero son muy oscuros. Por eso todos piensan que son negros." se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque para su amigo es el descubrimiento más grande que hizo hasta ahora.

Tweek continúa mirando de forma intensa esos ojos ahora nuevos para él mientras Craig empieza a conversar tranquilo sobre un tema ajeno a sus ojos. Pero el rubio no escucha una sola palabra, solo se dedica a mirar aquellas orbes azules, quiere grabárselas en su cabeza.

* * *

**Detalle. **

Tweek se apura a llegar a la cafetería más cercana lo más rápido posible. Necesita café, y lo necesita _ahora_. Al cabo de unos segundos, se encuentra frente a unas puertas de vidrio, pertenecientes a un pequeño café que, increíblemente, nunca lo había notado.

Entra y el calor de la calefacción le pega en la cara, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío, ya que hace unos segundos había estado sufriendo el frío invernal de las calles. Las apariencias no lo engañaron, el lugar era pequeño pero adorable. Algunas mesas de madera junto a las ventanas, ocupadas por algunas personas, sillones en las esquinas del lugar e incluso unos estantes llenos de libros, por si a algún cliente tuviese ganas de leer algo mientras toman su café.

Por suerte no hay fila alguna en la caja, por lo que se apura para pedir la orden. Se lleva una sorpresa al ver quien es la persona detrás del mostrador.

"¿¡K-Kenny!?" se asombra, ya que no estaba enterado de que el rubio trabajase en un café.

"¡Hola Tweek!" la sonrisa que McCormick le regala es alegre por unos segundos, feliz de ver una cara conocida, pero no tarda en volverse coqueta. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿C-Café?" aquello sale de su boca más en forma de pregunta que en una respuesta segura, pero el otro solo ríe divertido.

"Claro, ¿para qué pregunto?" no borra su sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos Kenny se encarga de preparar él mismo el café, tal y como le gusta al otro rubio. Al fin y al cabo, sabe exactamente como le gusta el café. "Aquí tienes Tweek."

"G-Gracias." con manos temblorosas agarra el vaso de cartón, y con un rápido saludo a su amigo se dirige hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento le da un sorbo a su café caliente, y es ahí cuando nota algo escrito con marcador en el vaso. Se sonroja violentamente al leer el mensaje.

_**Te quiero.**_

* * *

**Kilómetros.**

"Hey." una pequeña sonrisa se hace visible al ver a su amigo del otro lado de la pantalla.

"_H-Hola._" el rubio le devuelve la sonrisa. Detrás de Tweek se ve la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, lo que indica que allí es de día, a diferencia de donde está el pelinegro, que ya es de noche.

"¿Cómo te fue durante el viaje?" se acomoda mejor en la cama, al fin y al cabo, está acostado usando la laptop y la posición es medio complicada.

"_B-Bien supongo. Quiero decir, s-sigo vivo._" se encoge de hombros sin importancia y Craig ríe levemente.

"¿Qué tal Escocia? ¿Cómo es?" entre los dos, el ojiverde siempre ha sido el más curioso, pero cuando se trata de otros países y viajar, Craig le gana a todos.

"_F-Fría, muy f-fría. Y la gente aquí es grosera. Y t-toman y fuman ngh todo el t-tiempo._" Tweek tiembla, o puede ser por la mala calidad de la video llamada, el pelinegro no está seguro.

"Me han dicho que Escocia es un país muy bonito, y tiene lindos paisajes." si preguntan, Craig no buscó información del país escoces solo porque el rubio iba a viajar allí. Para nada.

"_¿E-En serio?_" el rubio apenas y llego hace unas horas a la casa de sus tíos, aún no ha salido a explorar la ciudad de Edimburgo.

"Y el monstruo del Lago Ness." susurra bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio escuche.

"_¿E-El qué?_" pregunta horrorizado porque quiere creer que no escuchó lo que acaba de escuchar. Un gato de pelaje naranja salta al hombro de Tweek y éste chilla asustado, tratando de regresarlo al suelo con delicadeza.

"Nada." sonríe inocentemente y Tweek le fulmina con la mirada. El gato es insistente y vuelve a saltar sobre él, pero esta vez en su regazo, donde se acomoda y empieza a dormir.

Hay un largo silencio en que los dos se quedan completamente callados, observando fijo el uno al otro. No es un silencio incomodo, pero si triste.

"_¿S-Sabías que estamos a más de ngh 7000km. de distancia?_" el rubio pregunta inconscientemente, porque no es un tema que realmente le hubiese gustado sacar, pero tampoco quiere hundirse en un profundo e interminable silencio. Quiere escuchar la voz del pelinegro lo más posible.

"No me lo recuerdes..." le pide soltando un suspiro melancólico, que parece que estuvo conteniendo desde hace tiempo.

"_¡P-Pero pronto volveré!_" trata de arreglar su error. "_Y-Y te traeré muchos recuerdos. A ti, a C-Clyde, a Token, a tu hermanita._" la lista sigue y sigue. Craig sonríe con cariño.

"Te estaré esperando." promete y el rubio le sonríe al escuchar esas palabras. "Te quiero Tweek."

"_Y-Yo también te quiero Craig._" la voz le sale como un susurro, casi con miedo.

Siguen hablando unas horas más hasta que el sueño le gana al pelinegro, por lo que finalmente se despide de su amigo y termina la video llamada. Faltan semanas para que el rubio vuelva, pero como le prometió, lo estará esperando.

* * *

**Heridas.**

Odia cuando esto pasa. Lo odia con toda su vida, porque le duele más a él que a la persona que esto le pasa todo el tiempo. El rubio enfrente de él sisea levemente del dolor.

"L-Lo siento mucho." se disculpa y le cuesta mucho no derramar lágrimas. Ve como el cuerpo de su amigo tiembla casi invisiblemente y pequeñas gotas carmesí recorren su espalda. El olor a hierro llega a su nariz y una sensación de nausea le golpea el cuerpo.

"No te preocupes Tweek." el rubio le trata de sonreír para que continúe su trabajo tranquilo, aunque el dolor era bastante fuerte.

El silencio en la habitación no es incómodo, pero tampoco es el más agradable. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan son la respiración forzada y los pequeños gemidos dolor que Kenny suelta de vez en cuando.

"¿C-Cómo pasó esto?" pregunta el ojiverde en un susurro, casi temeroso, mientras sigue pasando el algodón con alcohol sobre la herida más grande, ubicada en la espalda desnuda del ojiazul. Sus propios dedos se tiñen ligeramente de rojo al tratar las heridas del otro rubio, pero no por eso detiene su trabajo.

"No lo creerás…" ríe con amargura mientras lo recuerda. "Venía en dirección a tu casa cuando crucé la calle y un maldito auto salió de la nada… ¡Y eso que miré a ambos lados antes de cruzar como siempre me has dicho que haga! Pero no había visto nada. No me pasó por encima porque llegó a frenar a tiempo… Pero sí me chocó y me empujó unos metros."

Siente como la mano en su espalda tiembla con más fuerza y sabe que Tweek se está recreando la escena detalle por detalle en su cabeza.

"¡Pero estoy vivo!" exclama con una sonrisa alegre. "Esta vez no he muerto, es un avance." trata de bromear para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, porque en verlo en ese estado tan deprimente es le duele aún más que el dolor físico que sufre en este momento.

Tweak termina de limpiar todas las heridas en su espalda y hombros, que son bastantes, y se coloca frente a Kenny. El ojiazul tiene heridas en su rostro, algunas pocas en el pecho y todo tipo de moretones pintados en ambos brazos. Le dolía a él mirar al inmortal en ese estado. Realmente admiraba como Kenny soporta todo esto, el hecho de estar casi todo roto y sin embargo sonreír y fingir como si solamente se cortó un dedo o se raspó una rodilla.

No habrá muerto, pero verlo en este estado tan deplorable le hace dudar por un segundo si morir hubiese sido la mejor solución. Al fin y al cabo, si moría, hubiera aparecido intacto en su cama, pero al haber sobrevivido, ahora debe sufrir las consecuencias del accidente.

"Gracias Tweek." le sonríe cariñosamente, acercándose a él y dándole un ligero y dulce beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

"D-De nada." le devuelve la sonrisa algo temblorosa.

* * *

**Yoga.**

"¿Haces yoga?" Craig alza una ceja realmente sorprendido ante el simple comentario de su mejor amigo. Tiene que admitirlo, esa no se la esperaba.

"S-Sí." el rubio asiente mientras toma su taza de café, sentado en la silla del escritorio de Craig mientras mira el paisaje por la ventana.

"¿_Yoga_?" remarca la palabra incrédulo, como si fuera la primera vez que la escucha en su vida.

"Sí C-Craig, sí. Hago _yoga_." frunce el ceño molesto porque el pelinegro no quiere soltar el tema y le está molestando su reacción.

"¿La misma que hace mi _madre_?" pregunta escéptico y realmente el tema en general le está perturbando bastante.

"¡L-La misma que hace todo el _erk_ mundo!" se sonroja furiosamente porque _mucha_ gente hace yoga, y no solo las mujeres.

"…"

"…"

"En serio, ¿_yoga_?" su voz no es burlona, sino más bien curiosa. ¿Tanto le cuesta creer que hace yoga?

"¡GAH! ¿¡Q-Qué tiene de malo!?" se está desesperando, lo jura.

"Nada." levanta ambas manos en señal de inocencia, porque Tweek enojado no es lindo, y eso que Tweek _siempre_ es lindo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Entonces haces _yoga_…" empieza mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, tirado en su cama y jugueteando con su gorro en sus manos.

"_Craig_. Voy a g-golpearte." amenaza serio.

"Oye, yo solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"P-Porque me r-relaja tanto f-física como _erk_ m-mental y emocionalmente. E-Es lindo hacer yoga d-de vez en cuando…" se encoge de hombros.

"¿Sabes que hay _otro_ tipo de ejercicio físico que te da lo mismos resultados?"

Tweek parpadea confuso, porque si realmente hubiese un ejercicio físico que promete los mismo beneficios que la yoga, ya se hubiera enterado hace mucho tiempo. Mira a su mejor amigo a la cara y al ver la pequeña sonrisa pervertida en su rostro se da cuenta de lo que realmente se refiere.

"E-Eres un pervertido." se sonroja y le tira lo primero que tiene al alcance, un almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Hey, no te estoy mintiendo." se encoje de hombros como si no hubiese insinuado algo subido de tono. El ojiverde hace un leve puchero por unos segundos.

"D-Deberías hacer yoga… E-Es decir, siempre e-estás tenso, t-te vendría bien r-relajarte." al ver la mirada emocionada de su amigo se da cuenta de su error. "¡H-Hablo de _mi_ tipo de yoga!" trata de corregir su error.

Los ojos de Craig pierden toda el brillo malicioso que tenían hace unos segundos. Tweek tiene que reconocer que lo que le acaba de hacer fue maldad pura.

"Hago _tu_ tipo de yoga si tú haces el _mío_." propone con su seriedad habitual, pero una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El rostro de Tweek se tiñe de rojo y empieza a temblar levemente, pero en ningún momento dice que no.

* * *

**Wonderland.**

Se siente tan liviano, y al mismo tiempo tan pesado, no sabe donde está y al mismo tiempo que sabe con certeza está en todos lados. Siente una superficie sólida en su espalda, y reconoce el borde de la cama, en la cual está apoyado, sentado en el suelo. Los parpados le protestan, queriendo cerrarse de una vez por todas y relajarse aún más, pero él se resiste. Vaya a saber uno que pasaría si realmente los cierra.

Tal vez el lobo de color verde y naranja que camina de un lado a otro en la habitación, de forma impaciente, supiera la respuesta. O las flores negras y rosas, que no paran de arrastrarse por las paredes y el suelo, enredándose en los muebles y en las cortinas rasgadas, tal vez ellas sí supieran la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, se ven más inteligentes que el lobo.

"¿K-Kenny?" siente que sus labios se mueven pero no escucha su voz salir. Percibe movimientos en su regazo y con pereza ve una cabellera rubia removerse de forma tranquila.

Kenny le sonríe levemente. Sus hermosos ojos azules están cerrados, escuchando la canción que su viejo y casi roto reproductor de música hace sonar en su pequeña habitación. Su boca se abre involuntariamente y le hace compañía a la cantante que reproduce aquel bello sonido, cantando levemente, procurándose de no opacar la voz femenina.

_Turn off your mind, relax and float downstream…  
It is not dying, it is not dying…  
__Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the voi…  
_

El ojiverde presta toda su atención en la voz grave y tranquila de Kenny, escuchándolo cantar. Su voz es muchísimo más linda que la voz proveniente del viejo aparato. Al parecer no es el único que queda hipnotizado por la bella voz del inmortal, porque aquella sirena de sentada en el escritorio, que lo estaba mirando mal a Tweek hace unos segundos, se está acercando hacia ellos. En especial a Kenny. Es muy bonita, de facciones delicadas, con sus cabellos muy largos y de color rojo fuego que cubren la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, ojos plateados, piel pálida como el mármol, y una cola violeta.

"¡V-Vete!" Tweek le grita molesto y le tira lo primero que encuentran sus rápidas manos, un libro viejo, pero la joven es rápida y lo esquiva con facilidad. "¡É-Él es mío! ¡_M-Mío_! ¿¡Y-Y qué demonios le has puesto a mi _erk_ c-café!? ¡M-Maldita sirena del demonio!" le mira de la forma más amenazante que puede, que es poco para ser honestos, pero la otra solo parece ofenderse, frunce el ceño y con su hermosa voz le responde algo en rumano, por lo que el rubio no le entiende.

McCormick abre sus ojos con lentitud debido a los gritos de su amigo.

Mira el cielo oscuro del techo de su habitación, completamente negro, con algunas estrellas por aquí y por allá. También se pueden observar algunos planetas de diferentes colores y tamaños a la distancia. Ríe divertido por dos razones. La primera, entendió lo que la sirena le respondió a su amigo. No pregunten cómo, solo le entendió, pero no lo va a confesar, porque la respuesta que ella dio solo va a hacer que Tweek se enoje aún más. Nadie quiere eso. La segunda razón es porque él fue el que le metió algo al café a escondidas del rubio, no la pobre sirena.

Lo que metió en la bebida favorita del otro rubio fue apenas una graciosa pastilla. Pequeña, con forma de corazón y de color celeste, con las palabras "**TÓMAME**" escritas con letras rojas. Mientras que él, se había comido otra pastilla bastante parecida a la de su amigo, pero era de color verde pálido y con la inscripción "**CÓMEME**" de color amarillo.

El ojiazul le agarra ambas manos a su hiperactivo amigo para que se calme, se las lleva a su boca y deposita un tierno y al mismo tiempo pasional beso en ellas.

"No tienes que ser celoso Tweekers. Yo solo soy tuyo." le sonríe con cariño, se levanta ligeramente de su regazo y le da otro beso pero esta vez en los labios, dejándolo más tranquilo.

Pero eso fue hace apenas un par de minutos, sabe que luego Tweek realmente se relajará por completo, y terminará agradeciéndole. O tal vez no se acuerde absolutamente nada de lo que le pasó luego de tomarse el café que Kenny le preparó personalmente. Él no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el colibrí azul que está durmiendo una siesta en su cama.

Solo el tiempo lo sabrá.

* * *

**Canción:** Alison Mosshart &amp; Carla Azar - Tomorrow Never Knows.

Bueno, eso es todo c:

Has visto todas las referencias que metí Gaby? Eh?! -huye toda roja-

Espero que les haya gustado!

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
